O Cientista
by Lily Carroll
Summary: Quais os sentimentos dos bladebreaks no final da serie G Revolution quando se vem agora em lados opostos?


Nya!

Quais os sentimentos dos _bladebreaks_ no final da serie _G Revolution_ quando se vem agora em lados opostos?

Baseada na musica "_the Scientist_" do _Coldyplay_. Ouvi essa musica sem parar enquanto escrevia, tentando pegar o clima de tristeza e saudade da musica.Tentem ouvi-la enquanto lêem...

Quero agradecer a Dana Norram que revisou e a Tsugume que deu a idéia (Lily faz uma pequena reverencia de agradecimento).

Beyblade não me pertence, e se pertencesse o Max dormiria agarrado com o Rei e a Mariah seria atropelada por uma manada de Chocobos raivosos.

It's Show Time!

* * *

**O CIENTISTA**

* * *

Parem, parem!

Eu quero gritar.

Quero que eles parem.

Quero fugir. Eu quero lutar. Mas antes de tudo, quero entender.

Não reconheço seus rostos. Não consigo acreditar. Não reconheço meus sentimentos.Não sinto nada.

Vejo as _beyblades_ perseguindo umas as outras. Cortando. Rasgando.

Destruindo.

Quero perguntar... Porquê? Quero que isso termine logo. Quero... Quero que tudo seja como antes...

Como era antes? Antes como?

Começo a recordar enquanto _as beyblades _continuam a girar e destruir. Enquanto Kai e Rei se confrontam.

Um tempo que nem parece tão distante afinal. Parece próximo. Familiar.

Antes disso tudo... Antes de corporações que desejam o mundo. Antes que todos se fossem. Antes de torneios mundiais. Antes de lutarmos uns contra os outros. Antes que as perguntas ficassem sem respostas.

Não ouço mais nada. Apenas vejo as peças se partindo. O rugido das feras.

Eu quero voltar. Quando tudo era um jogo. Um jogo infantil. Uma amizade infantil.

Quando as perguntas eram simples. Quando era apenas eu, Tayson e Dizzi. Uma pequena equipe. Amigos. _Oras! _Apenas queríamos enfrentar o valentão do bairro. Um pequeno desafio. Uma pequena aventura depois da aula.

Apenas um jogo. Amigos, em pequenas brincadeiras. Riamos e lutávamos. Riamos.

Apenas nos três. Depois da aula.

Quero voltar ao tempo em que não lutávamos um contra o outro. Quando tudo... O que importa? Eu apenas quero voltar.

* * *

O que ouve? 

Minha _beyblade_ cai. Um amigo cai. Destroçada. Derrotada.

Acho que estou gritando algo. Chamando _Driger_. Eu não sei.

Kai diz algo... Mas eu não ouço. Olho para ele como se fosse a primeira vez, como se não o conhecesse. Eu vejo outros rostos ao meu redor. Vejo seus lábios se movendo, mas eles nada dizem. Vejo seus olhos, suas expressões, mas elas nada significam.

É tudo um grande nada. Ausência. Saudades.

Mais rostos. Penso que ouvi meu nome

Onde eu estou? Como cheguei aqui? Como chegamos aqui?

Vozes amortecidas. Vozes conhecidas. Rostos conhecidos.

Eles estão todos aqui. Tayson, Max, Kenny, Kai, Lee, Mariah... É como está de volta ao lar.

Mas não é.

Eu quero voltar ao principio, é o que me em vem à mente. Acho que ver os rostos das pessoas que amamos sempre traz esse pensamento, esse desejo de voltar. É como um sentimento de fuga, eu acho. De fazer tudo que deixamos de lado. De dizer tudo que não foi dito. Responder as perguntas que foram feitas. Fazer as juras que se esperam. Ouvir os segredos que não compartilhamos.

Queremos voltar aonde era seguro, quando nosso coração fica assim apertado no peito, quando sentimos que algo de terrivelmente errado aconteceu. Quero voltar ao inicio. Lembro-me que pensei a mesma coisa quando _Driger_ sumiu da primeira vez.Eu quis voltar. Como quero agora.

Quando o mundo era nossa vila. As montanhas. Lindas. Perigosas.

Eu quero voltar para nossa infância, para nossa inocência, para as brincadeiras. Para casa.

Antes de _Drigger_. Antes daquela expressão de magoa no rosto de Lee. Antes da voz inconformada e as lagrimas de Mariah.

Antes de partir. Antes do senhor Dicknson.

Antes de enfrentar meus amigos.

Quero voltar. Isso é tudo que quero dizer a eles.

* * *

De novo. Novamente. Repetidamente.

Estamos uns contra os outros. Lados opostos. Adversários.

De novo... Novamente.

Repetidamente.

Com um som cortante a _beyblade_ cai fora do _Beystadium_. A multidão ri e aplaude pelo espetáculo. Elas não percebem nada, além disso. Sinto raiva deles. Eles não vêem o que verdadeiramente está em jogo. Eles não nos conhecem. Eles não entendem.

Escuto algo se partindo.

Será a _beyblade_ ou nossa amizade? Ou meu coração? Eu quero chorar. Faz tanto tempo que eu não choro, será que eu ainda lembro como se faz?

A luta acabou. O quê mais?

Os olhos frios de Kai me dão medo. O olhar vazio de Rei me assusta. Eu queria dizer tantas coisas para eles. Que eu preferia quando estávamos todos juntos. Era divertido.

Onde estão Tayson e Kenny?

Talvez ao meu lado, mas eu não tenho certeza. Não agora.

Estou perdido. Não consigo entender. Não que isso me importe... Eu nunca fui uma criança brilhante de qualquer forma. Sempre preferi as coisas mais simples. Sem muitas questões ou quebra-cabeças, apenas uma idéia rápida e direta.

Gostava da nossa amizade, a amizade dos _bladebreaks_. Simples e feliz.

Eu queria que alguém me contasse o que está acontecendo. Eu gostaria que me falassem que tudo vai estar bem. Que tudo vai se resolver com sorrisos e um pedido de desculpas.

Como era antes.

Eles pareciam gostar de serem meus amigos. De treinar juntos. De todas as discussões bobas. Das brigas de travesseiro. De tudo. Eu adorava tudo. Adorava o café do Rei, de brincar com Tayson, dos conselhos de Chief, até mesmo da eterna carranca de Kai.

Às vezes eu tinha que me segurar para não rir dele, sempre tão sério. _"Ei! Aja mais como uma criança! Afinal é isso que você é!" _Eu sempre quis dizer isso a ele.

Mas não é assim agora. A única coisa que quero é que tudo acabe, e que eu possa voltar pra casa com a mamãe.

Olho para ela. Tão concentrada em números e cálculos... Ela não percebe nada ao redor. Ela não era assim antes. Tenho vontade de gritar com ela, fazer birra e dizer para irmos pra casa porque eu estou tão cansado disso tudo...

Eu estou tão cansado, tão triste que só consigo pensar em como tudo antes era mais fácil. Começo a desejar que tudo voltasse a ser como era.

Antes era eu, a mamãe, o papai e a vovó.

Antes papai e mamãe não brigavam e estavam juntos. A vovó estava sempre lá, carinhosa com seu lindo pingente verde. _"Às vezes acho que ele tá falando comigo vó"_, eu murmurava enquanto ela afagava meu cabelo.

Antes éramos uma família. Eu não estava sozinho e não tinha medo. Meus amigos não me davam medo.

Eu quero voltar pra casa. Como era antes.

* * *

Dranzer brilha vitoriosa. Como sempre fora a vitória é minha.

brilha vitoriosa. Como sempre fora a vitória é minha. 

Como era no principio vejo o olhar de derrota no rosto do oponente. Sinto algo diferente. Um sentimento estranho. Como se isso não fosse certo.

No principio Rei não era meu oponente. _Não! _Antes todos eram meus oponentes! Era apenas eu e _Dranzer_.

Eu os observo um por um. Rei, Max, Kenny... Tayson. Sim, você é o próximo. Como antes. Incrível como tudo volta ao principio. _Perseguindo as próprias caudas... _É o que dizem.

Andando em círculos.

Como era no principio é apenas eu, _Dranzer_ e a vitória.

Apenas isso.

Não. Eu paro e penso por um instante. Dúvidas passam pela minha cabeça, enquanto minha vitória é anunciada e as pessoas gritam meu nome.

Havia mais. Sinto náuseas. Olho para as cadeiras. Tala olha pra mim, sem magoa, sem sentimentos. Ele é uma lembrança do que havia antes. Do que havia no principio. Havia a abadia. Havia o medo que eu sufocava durante as noites frias. Havia o espectro sinistro e irreal de _Black Dranzer_. O poder que sufoca, alucina. Enlouquece.

Escraviza.

Havia a infância perdida em ergástulos de solidão e tristeza. Havia dias vazios. Treinos, experiências, dor e ausência, meu avô, Boris.

Meu futuro traçado. Programado. Minha vida, uma mentira.

Estou voltando ao principio. Ao começo. Sinto um frio percorrer meu corpo diante dessa constatação. Por um instante eu só penso em gritar. Implorar... Pedir por socorro.

Mas...

Mas eu me lembro...

Ouve um outro início. Olho ao redor novamente.

Os mesmo gritos da multidão, os mesmos rostos.

Houve uma festa. Era o aniversario dele. O primeiro gesto gentil.

- _Kai quer bolo? _

Nossos olhares se cruzam.

Ele continua igual, a mesma arrogância, imprudência e amadorismo. A mesma incapacidade de desistir. A mesma mania idiota de oferecer bolo. O mesmo sorriso.

Estamos voltando ao inicio...

Ao menos eu quero acreditar que sim.

* * *

Cheguei até aqui. Mas agora... eu me pergunto, porquê?

Kai olha pra mim. Você é o próximo, ouço-o dizer. Somos eu e você novamente Kai?

Estamos todos aqui. Eu tenho tanta coisa pra dizer a todos. Max, Rei, Kenny e Kai.

Claro, Hilary está aqui agora, mas não tenho nada a dizer a ela.

Eu tive que vir até aqui. Eu quero ouvir tudo que eles tem a me dizer. Eu quero pedir desculpas, quero brigar com todos eles. Quero rir com eles. Eu vim aqui, para voltar ao inicio.

Voltar? Para onde? Que inicio?

A próxima e ultima rodada é anunciada. _Demolition boys_ versus _ALB Team_.

Kai _versus_ Tayson. Como foi da primeira vez. Um começo que agora me parece tão distante. Tão... Longe...

É para este inicio que eu quero voltar?

Kenny diz que temos que nos preparar para a luta de amanhã. Eu gostaria de ver seus olhos. Penso em tirar seus cabelos da frente do rosto para fitá-lo. Mas não o faço. Me limito a olhar para ele. Como na tarde em que ele se ofereceu ajuda para melhorar minha Beyblade. Um pequeno CDF... que não tinha amigos. Eu fui seu primeiro amigo. Foi um inicio de uma amizade que dura até hoje. É para este começo que vamos voltar?

Caminho até Rei. Ele me aguarda com uma expressão neutra. Mas seus olhos traem um sentimento de tristeza e melancolia. Saudade talvez? Será que ele visitou sua vila recentemente? Acho que nunca perguntei a ele como é por lá. Como é sua família, ou como é viver naquele fim de mundo.

Minha casa não tem nada de especial. A não ser que você ache diferente morar num Dojo. Quando não há aulas, minha casa tende a ser muito silenciosa. Eu tentava fazê-la barulhenta, mas meus gritos e risadas ecoavam naquele silencio. Meu pai quase nunca estava em casa. Sempre viajando e explorando. Nunca me dei ao trabalho de contar o número de aniversários, natais, dias dos pais ou qualquer outro feriado que passamos separados. Com um pouco de sorte um telefonema ou um cartão atrasado chegava.

Minha família pode ser resumida no meu avô. Não que isso seja ruim ou que eu me sinta um coitadinho por causa disso. Não quero que ninguém tenha pena de mim. Não gosto disso.

Mas... Pensando agora, era um tempo tão calmo. Quando a minha única preocupação era os pratos apimentados do vovô, e a indigestão que isso ia me dar. Era um tempo legal. Será que eu quero que tudo volte a ser assim?

Max caminha até nós. Isso é estranho. Max caminhando. Normalmente ele pula ou corre. Parece uma mola.

Mas agora, ele caminha.

Max sempre esta rindo. Quando o vi da primeira vez ele estava rindo de uma bobagem que eu contei a Chief. Era um comentário idiota, mas Max ria como se fosse explodir. Por que ele não esta rindo agora? Eu sei porquê...

Porque nos não estamos juntos. Como isso aconteceu?

Estamos todos aqui, mas é como se não estivéssemos.

Como podemos estar assim agora. Todos nós estamos aqui. Estamos juntos, mas me sinto tão solitário. Acho que nunca me senti tão só.

Nós nos enfrentaremos novamente.

Como podemos ficar assim?

Enquanto eu lutava para chegar até aqui, eu não pensava nisso. Mas agora eu sinto como está sendo difícil.

É vergonhoso termo nos separado.

Nada foi fácil até aqui. Nem está sendo fácil agora... Para nenhum de nós.

O desejo de todos está estampado nos seus rostos. Queremos voltar ao inicio. Ao começo.

O que nós perguntávamos enquanto vínhamos até aqui? Será que qualquer uma destas questões tem algum valor comparado a nossa amizade?

Queremos voltar. Eu também gostaria de voltar. Sinto falta de tudo e de todos. Onde esta o Kai agora?

Cara, adoraria até ouvi-lo brigando e olhando feio pra mim. Criticando desde a maneira que eu sento a mesa e devoro a comida até sobre cor da minha meia. Eu quero ele de volta, assombrando, cobrando e cuidando de nós. Ele se preocupava conosco. Eu sei disso, por mais que finja o contrario. Por mais que ele finja o contrario...

Kai está nos vendo agora?

Como seria se nos voltássemos ao principio? Tudo seria como era antes? Vamos voltar pra casa? Para qual inicio iríamos voltar?

Mas...

Eu não quero voltar. Sinceramente eu não quero. Nada do que ocorreu pode ser esquecido. Eu não desejo esquecer.

Pego _Dragoon_ em meu bolso. Suas lâminas afiadas poderiam cortar meus dedos se eu não tomasse cuidado. Todos estão me olhando, mas eu os ignoro e começo a procurar por...

Encontro Kai na multidão.

Será novamente ele e eu.

Não consigo deixar de sorrir.

Foi assim no início.

Mas eu não quero que tudo seja como antes. Nada de dar voltas no mesmo lugar.

Isso não será uma volta ao principio.

Será um recomeço.

* * *

(Lily ao som de "_Ashe_" do _Ranmestein_ ao fundo)

Essa foi minha primeira, mas com certeza não será a minha ultima fic risada maléfica ... Eu acho Oo.

Ainda não sou vidente nem telepata... Então poderia me manda um e-mail ou deixar uma review dizendo o que achou? Faça uma morta-viva feliz! Meu e-mail tá lá no profile! o.o


End file.
